


folded and unfolded and unfolding

by tosca1390



Category: Clueless (1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/pseuds/tosca1390
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are perks to Josh being a college nerd <i>and</i> her boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	folded and unfolded and unfolding

*

There are perks to Josh being a college nerd _and_ her boyfriend.

One: college parties. So much more refined and put-together than a high school party, though Josh rolls his eyes when Cher says so. 

“You say it all the time. My friends and I are nerds,” he says as they stand out on the tiny balcony of his friend David’s apartment (David, not Dave. He was specific. It was weird). She has a plastic red Solo cup in her hand but it has an IPA in it instead of Coors Light, and she feels older, cooler. 

She pushes her hair off her bare shoulders, glaring at him. “So?”

Josh grins, and tugs on the beltloops of her jeans. It’s strange to be so dressed down, out in public. But she saves her _nice_ outfits for her friends, and just for him. The blue sweater is tight enough, and cashmere. She makes it count when she has to. 

“So, this isn’t exactly a _college_ party,” he drawls, nodding his head towards inside. Through the glass doors she can see a few people awkwardly dancing to Pearl Jam or the Counting Crows, or something, even more sitting on the couch in deep conversation, a few people scattered in the hall. “We’re kind of chill.”

“Well, whatever. It’s dignified,” she says with a shrug.

Josh laughs, that short little huff of his, high pitched and weird and adorable. His fingers slide over her waist and ribs, touching the ends of her hair. He likes her hair down. “How sweet, and not condescending whatsoever.”

She wrinkles her nose, leaning against the cool brick. L.A. is bright in the distance, but here the air is soft, thick with spring darkness. “You love me,” she says airily. 

His body follows, the weight of him pinning her to the wall. He sets his cup down on the rickety glass table. She sucks in a silent breath, a flush rising on her throat. 

“Yeah,” he says quietly, his hands at her face, fingers twining in her loose soft hair.

When he kisses her, she shuts her eyes, tasting good beer and the lingering heat of their pre-party tacos. He always has them eat before they go to a party. She likes that about him; he’s a worrier. 

His tongue is wet and soft against her bottom lip. “You should stay with me tonight,” he murmurs against her mouth, and she can feel his face warm against hers. 

Her hands fall to the loose open fall of his button-down, starchy and soft. “I should,” she says softly. 

*

Two: Josh has an apartment. It makes the negotiating of cars and back seats and gear shifts a non-issue. 

Unless, of course, they can’t wait that long. 

“It’s – it’s ten feet away –“ he breathes as she straddles him in the backseat of his car. Her jeans are unbuttoned and loose, his hands broad over her thighs. The street in front of his apartment building is dark and quiet. There’s a party going on two doors down, loud and sharp in her ear. 

Cher tilts back, swinging her hair back. “What is?”

Josh looks up at her, face flushed, his eyes dark and heady. The yellow streetlight is warm on his skin. “My – my apartment,” he murmurs. 

She leans in, catching his bottom lip with her teeth. Her hands slide over his bare chest. “I’m fine. I’m embracing the plebian,” she says smartly. 

“You’re such a bitch sometimes,” he says crossly. 

Laughing, she kisses him. He’s at a loss for words after that. 

*

Three: Daddy likes him. 

It’s not the most important thing. But Daddy is important, and having it be Josh that’s taking her out makes it easier for him to go away on business trips, and not worry too much. 

He still threatens Josh within an inch of his life in his office once, at the very beginning. Cher listens from the hall, playing with the hem of her lemon-yellow skirt, and grins a little. 

When Josh comes out, he’s pale, but still standing. And he kisses her right in the hallway, ten feet from Daddy’s office, and she thinks that’s a good enough reason to keep him around. He doesn’t scare easily. 

*


End file.
